Ronnie
Ronnie is a member of the Freshwater Crew. He is the hardworking type. Personality Ronnie is a brainy, sarcastic, and somewhat bossy boy. There are a lot of things that he takes seriously and does not like to goof off (unless he's with friends). He is not above taking part in physical activities, as there are a few sports he does well in (badminton, tennis, bowling). Ronnie is also a tsundere, meaning that he is hostile and cold towards those that he likes before warming up and becoming nicer to them eventually. Despite his cold, condescending nature, he is still very considerate of others and cares a lot about them. Looks Ronnie has very light skin, a very thin torso, and dark teal eyes. His tail is a salmon pink with white circles. He has pale blonde hair that is slightly unkempt and a crescent-shaped cowlick sticking up at the top toward the back. Relationships Rylie Ronnie and Rylie are the best of friends and they are always seen next to each other. They both usually take the lead in many situations. He may have feelings for her, but he always tries to deny it. Callie Ronnie and Callie get along nicely. They enjoy each other's company, sharing intelligence and they're both honest. Hiro Ronnie and Hiro have a good relationship and respect each other's interests. They hardly ever fight. Dawn Ronnie and Dawn have very different personalities. Ronnie often loses his patience with the irresponsible tomboy while Dawn finds him boring and weak. The two do have some bonding moments and when they do, these moments are very strong. Felix Ronnie and Felix are best friends. They always hang out with each other. Ronnie has been shown to respect Felix's culinary skills. Kimmy Ronnie and Kimmy get along nicely. They enjoy each other's company and sometimes tease each other. Lucas Ronnie and Lucas look similar, for example they are both blonde, but their personalities are very different. Ronnie is a hard worker who always speaks formally and has a hard time when it comes to Lucas' shenanigans. Opal Ronnie and Opal are very good friends. Ronnie usually enjoys talking to Opal and helping her out with her problems. Leif Ronnie and Leif are close friends. They are often found spending quality time together and respect each other's interests. Pansy Despite their different personalities, Ronnie and Pansy get along very well. He's been shown to respect Pansy's artistic abilities and help her with stuff she doesn't understand. Axel Ronnie and Axel don't share a lot in common, and their interactions together are usually a result of these two acting out of annoyance to the other. However, when one of them needs help the other is willing to go out of his way to aid them. Trivia * Ronnie is based off of Osana Najimi from Yandere Simulator, and he shares some similarities with Nonny. * Ronnie and Dawn are the only two members with visible cowlicks. * His favorite color is red. * Ronnie is thought to be the smartest guppy in his classes, as he often answers the other students' and often tries to be as detailed as possible when explaining something. * Ronnie and Lucas both have blonde hair, so people would make the mistake of thinking they're twins when they're really not related. * He likes mystery novels and horror-themed books, but does not like comic books. Category:Males Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Yellow-Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew